GoodFellas
Crosby's Chiclets is a team that is entering into the 2014/15 season with heavy expectations of competiting for the regular season title and the playoff championship. After completing a Cinderella run of the ages in the previous season, the label of underdog will now be removed. Team President Johnny Hoxville, now entering his second full season of running the team, is the reigning "GM of the Year" in what was his rookie season. He took what was considered a below average and non competitive roster, and made some shrewd and savvy trades to construct a roster that had legitimate championship aspirations. Despite having the #1 player in the world on payroll in Sidney Crosby, Hoxville felt his offence was not up to par with the other elite teams in the CFHF league. This offseason, the Chiclets bid adieu to several quality players (James Neal, Eric Staal, Rick Nash, and Duncan Keith), to land marquee center and rising super star Jonathan Tavares. The Chiclets strength is down the middle, and they are hoping that common blueprint for success will bring home a championship with 4 high end centers. Other notable players are Patrice Bergeron, Martin Hanzal, budding star wingers James van Riemsdyk, Jakub Voracek, Kyle Okposo, Evander Kane and Wayne Simmonds. One X-factor this year could be the possible addition of mega star prospect Johnny Gaudreau, if Johnny Hockey makes the team out of camp, he could add a significant offensive spark and be the X-Factor the team needs. On the backend, the Chiclets made a bold move in parting ways with reigning Norris winner Duncan Keith and brought in future star dman Seth Jones. The talent does not stop there, as the defensive core has no shortage of young talent with the likes of Morgan Rielly, Justin Schultz, Jake Gardiner, and Ryan Murray. While offence from the blueline likely won't be an issue, toughness may be and that's where Michael Stone, Erik Gudbranson, and roster hopeful Nikita Zadorov come in. Because the blueline is so young, it's unknown how they will perform but the potential to perform at a high level is certainly there. Last season, without question the Chiclets weakness was in between the pipes. This year they are hopeful that area has been addressed with acquiring goalie tandem Anti Niemi and Alex Stalock. The team also brought in Ondrej Pavalec. While Pavalec has had his struggles, playing a full season with a new coach and behind what should be an above average defensive core, he could have a resurgent year. Make no mistake though, Niemi and Stalock will be expected to carry the load especially if Pavalec struggles continue. Hoxville believes his goaltending is more than adequate, and points to an all around team game to be the key to their success. The 2014/15 season will be one of excitement and high expectations for Crosby's Chiclets. Offence should be the strength of this team, but if the team struggles early on don't expect Hoxville to sit back on his roster as he was the most active GM last season and has shown an opportunistic knack at filling holes. Early on in the offseason, the team looks to of had a decent draft to round out their roster. The questions regarding the big names on this team will all be answered once the puck drops this October. In the 2014-15 season, Crosby's Chiclets will compete in the Loob Division. ACTIVE ROSTER FORWARDS DEFENCE GOALTENDING 'PROSPECTS' DRAFT PICKS